


Grandma Predicted This

by goldxnamxlia



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, i still don't know how to tag, true love or whatever, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnamxlia/pseuds/goldxnamxlia
Summary: Seungkwan has always been able to freeze the world around him. But on one particular day, there's a mysterious boy who doesn't stop when Seungkwan snaps his fingers.





	Grandma Predicted This

**Author's Note:**

> hello again everyone  
i'm not as proud of this one as the others, but it's verkwan!!!! sooo  
enjoy!

Seungkwan needs to get out. 

He always hates being home when his parents get like this. Yelling, _screaming,_ not even caring that he’s right upstairs. 

He sighs and snaps his fingers. The yelling stops. 

It doesn’t happen every time he snaps - he has to _think_ about it. He doesn’t know where it came from, but he hasn’t told anyone. It’s not like he has friends to tell, anyways. 

Seungkwan looks out of his bedroom window. The clouds have stopped moving. The trees too. 

He puts on his sneakers and slips a sweater over his t-shirt. He knows his parents won’t know he’s gone, so it doesn’t matter if he leaves. He does this every time they start fighting, anyways. 

He puts his phone in his pocket and runs down the stairs, his gaze avoiding the kitchen where his parents were screaming at each other, not even five minutes before.

Seungkwan lets out the air trapped in his lungs as soon as the door shuts behind him. 

He starts walking towards town, and holds up his hand to bring the world around him back to normal.

Just before his fingers touch, he sees someone turn the corner up ahead. 

_What?_ That’s impossible. He’s done this whole snapping bit for as long as he can remember - and he’s never seen _anyone_ be able to move around! 

Seungkwan is quite honestly, confused. And intrigued. 

He finally snaps everything back to normal, and he walks as fast as he can towards the boy he just saw. 

He doesn’t even know what to think. 

Seungkwan doesn’t necessarily think that magic is real. Sure, he can freeze time, but that’s all he can do. Plus, he’s never heard of anyone else being able to do anything similar.

Maybe he’s just special. Seungkwan laughs as the thought crosses his mind. This isn’t a book, or a movie. It’s just his life. 

He finally makes it to the street that the mystery boy - as Seungkwan has decided to call him - turned onto. 

As he walks past the different buildings, he looks into each of them. He nearly passes the town library, but decides to check inside. 

Seungkwan frequents the library often, and it’s always eerily quiet. 

He weaves in and out of the rows of books, looking for honey colored hair and a tie-dye hoodie. 

It’s in the back corner of the library that he finds who he’s looking for. Just to be sure, Seungkwan snaps his fingers as quietly as he can. The faint noises coming from the front desk stop - but this boy just continues reading. 

Seungkwan snaps one more time and clears his throat as he starts walking towards the mystery boy, but he doesn’t look up until Seungkwan is right in front of him. 

“U-um… Hi… I, um, my name is Seungkwan and I-” Seungkwan realizes he was talking very fast. 

Suddenly, the boys lopsided grin turns confused and he starts signing something.

Signing… is he deaf? Oh, for pete’s sake. Seungkwan doesn’t know sign language!

“Oh, I’m sorry, I - I’ll go. I’m sorry-” Seungkwan is mortified. He goes to step away but the boy puts a hand on his arm. 

_Slow,_ he mouths. 

Seungkwan nods. “My - my name is Seungkwan.” He starts quietly. “I, um… You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

The boy laughs silently and shakes his head. When his eyes fall back to Seungkwan’s lips, he continues. 

“I can, uh… I can stop time.” Seungkwan sees the boy’s smile drop. “No, I - I promise I’m not lying. I can stop time, and did, earlier, but it didn’t stop you. In fact, I did it again, just a minute ago, and it didn’t stop you then, either.” Seungkwan looks back up to the boy’s face from where he was staring at the armrest of the chair he’s sitting in. 

The boy’s expression doesn’t change, and Seungkwan is scared he might decide to go to the cops. 

But then the boy stands up. He puts one hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder, and gestures wildly with the other. He starts slowly, My name is Vernon, and Seungkwan nods. I can stop time too. 

“What?!” Seungkwan says a little too loudly. 

The boy - Vernon - takes Seungkwan by the wrist and leads him out of the door, setting down his book on the way. 

As soon as the step out of the doors, both of Vernon’s hands are on Seungkwan’s arms, and their lips are touching. 

Seungkwan is a little surprised, to say the least. But he doesn’t pull away. It sounds so cliche, but it feels right. 

Vernon pulls away, but doesn’t remove his hands. Seungkwan knows his eyes are practically bulging out of his head but Vernon ignores it.

_My grandmother told me I’d meet my soulmate today._

Seungkwan’s eyes widen even further. 

She told me I’d know, when I met them. It’s you. I can feel it. 

Seungkwan’s heart starts to feel warm. 

He snaps his fingers and kisses Vernon again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
please let me know what i can improve  
have a nice day <3


End file.
